


Total Drama

by YouTube



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTube/pseuds/YouTube
Summary: This piece is actually based on the drama that happened on a certain website that somehow I saw a user wound up getting involved in because they gave the culprit a rude awakening. They were suddenly dragged into the drama because the culprit's friend decided to blame them for causing her depression and targeting her solely.





	Total Drama

Deviant High is a prestigious school for those who went through special conditions, here everyone is praised for their individuality and their differences. Everyone could be who they wanted to be without being judged by others. Special conditions that involved being bullied, manipulated and anything else that involved their causing difficulties for them in the past. The school was special enough on its own, each facilities for each of the students to be involved in. The school even provided dorms for those who are unable to head home until the weekends, or even until the holidays. Even though there were those who had to live together, that didn't mean they would get along with each other. Instead, they seem to like turning students against each other.

It all started when a girl named Kitty got caught stealing works belonging to others. When called out on it, she kneeled down and cried, believing she was starring in a drama series. Other students who know not what happened would instantly side with her. At first she thought maybe the students would be easy to manipulate, but things began crashing when a student named Neil joined Deviant High.

Neil was involved in a case of bullying in his old school, where he was accused of bullying a girl. He was expelled despite having no evidence or witnesses. He was always being followed by someone keeping a close eye on him. For what reasons he didn't know.

"Welcome to Deviant High, I'll be your guide for the school. Heck I hope we can be friends." Kitty was appointed to be Neil's guide around the school. Despite not knowing the girl, Neil had already had an uneasy feeling towards her.

The tour around the school wasn't bad. Despite the name of the school, it seemed nice enough. That was until he met Kitty's friends. They were not as pleasant as Kitty had said they would be. They stared at Neil, judging him, before deciding to ignore him. As much as he heard, everyone has heard of what happened in his last school and would not hesitate to bring it up or use it against him.

"Corrupting the new student already, Kitty?" a boy with golden-brown hair asked as he approached the group with another person in tow.

Kitty sneered as she flipped her hair and walked off, forgetting all about Neil.

Neil watched as she slowly disappeared. Then he turned his attention towards the two boys who looked at him. They were staring, just staring at him. Things were beginning to feel a little awkward as they stared at each other without making even a little peep.

"Neil, right?" he was a little startled when the red-headed boy spoke.

Giving a little nod, he was expecting them to berate him like some other students he met a while ago. Well, he tuned out most of it, but he did almost fight a girl who dared call him an abuser.

"Name's Briar, this here's Sherclop." Neil couldn't help but roll his eyes when he heard the name of the red-headed boy.

"Sherclop?" Neil was puzzled. How can anyone name their child that.

"My parents don't like me, they think it's my fault my sister turned into a criminal." was all he said.

They didn't know how, but somehow the three of them knew they would get along just well.

-After some time-

"You're telling me she steals from others?" Sherclop nodded, remembering how Acorn got expelled for supposedly bullying Kitty.

"Not just that, she has stans everywhere." Briar said, not caring who heard.

It wasn't a lie as Kitty was constantly using artworks of others and passing it off as her own. She got away with it mainly because no one saw any wrong with it. Whenever the original picture pops up, she would then accuse the original creator of being a copycat. Since she was the popular girl, students would often believe her over the original creator.

While asking for more information on Kitty, Neil learned that several students had even gone as far as to leave the school just to get away from her. Taking out a notepad and pencil, he had recorded at least ten students who left because of Kitty.

First one to leave was someone named Dawn. Dawn was an aspiring artist, which meant she had the same classes as Kitty. He was told that Kitty bullied Dawn relentlessly and teachers did nothing to stop. She was bullied so badly that students believed she did something wrong to provoke Kitty. The reason Kitty bullied Dawn? She was considered a better artist by their art teacher. The art teacher told everyone that Dawn was amazing and had potential to be a famous painter one day. Their teacher takes turn saying that to everyone, even Kitty. Neil couldn't understand what was so wrong with that.

Second one to leave was a boy named Mason. Mason was Kitty's boyfriend. He left because he couldn't stand the way she treated him. Not the way he was treated with sweets and adoring messages that annoyed him but nonetheless made him feel special. It was around the whole school that Kitty had planted an idea into his head that they had slept together before. That thought terrified him. He was known to pass out whenever he feels too stressed. It wasn't until Kitty told him that it was a joke and none of what she said happened that he yelled at her. Kitty told him to calm down and laughed it off. She proceeded to tell her 'friends' how good Mason was in bed. That was the last straw. They were both still in school. They were both still underage, he didn't want anyone else to think that he had no control. After convincing his parents to let him switch schools, he's never contacted Kitty ever since.

Of course, she told everyone they were just taking a break and they were not going to break up.

The third student was actually expelled. Her name was Irene. Neil noted how Sherlock had an innocent crush on Mason, not knowing he already had a girlfriend. She did confess one time, deciding that telling him now was better than too late. However, it was already too late as she found out that Mason was dating Kitty at that time. Though it was not actually working out for Irene and her crush, she and Mason did become friends eventually. Irene was glad to have Mason as friend as she was a shy girl and didn't have many friends at that time. Mason was alright with having a friend like Irene, she was friendly and quite fun to be around.

"What are you guys up to?" a student leaned onto Sherclop.

Neil wasn't quite sure of this student's gender, and he didn't dare assume it either. He was caught staring when the student looked directly into his soul.

"Who's this?" they asked with an eyebrow raised. Neil had the same expression plastered on his face.

"Sheldon, meet Neil, he's new, he's fresh, and yours to take." Neil was surprised, so he was fooled by the long hair Sheldon had.

He was about to apologise, despite not saying anything, when Sheldon put up his hand.

"Don't, I get that a lot." with that out of the way, Sheldon was now curious of what they are up to.

"Kitty" both Sherclop and Briar said at the same time.

Sheldon moved his hand in a rolling motion as he asked them to continue. He then took a seat next to Neil.

As they continued, Neil learned that Irene didn't transfer to another school. Mainly because she was unable to. Other schools were accepting her, but she was afraid of the same thing happening a second time. People have heard of how she was set up to be expelled in the first place. Kitty had planted her earrings in Irene's locker, then making a scene of being pushed around by Irene in front of her friends.

One thing Neil didn't understand was how Kitty knew Irene's locker combination. Kitty was seen wearing awfully large earrings, there was no way to slip in inside the slot.

One thing led to another and eventually, Kitty successfully had Irene expelled with problems of bullying and theft. Irene was devastated when she left, but she was a little happy she won't suffer anymore. It was also at that time Kitty and Mason's relationship started to strain.

Before they could continue, the bell signaling the end of recess rang.

"We'll continue tomorrow." Sherclop stated, walking off like he was seething with rage.

-After school-

Neil was planning to walk home, it wasn't that far according to him. He was wondering exactly why Kitty had planned to turn the entire school to be on her side of things. He was also wondering about Sherlock. It was so sudden of him to just stand and walk off like that. He seemed fine when they were discussing about the former two students but when it went down to the third, his mood went south.

Neil might be the new kid, but he knew now there was certainly something going on in this school. He hoped not to get involved in all this.


End file.
